


Hellsing Folder Icons

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [13]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Icons, folder icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 folder icons for Hellsing (anime & manga).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellsing Folder Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
> You can download the file [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/Hellsing-Folder-Icons-600982813).


End file.
